legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Empire/Transcript
"EARTH EMPIRE" BA SING SE, EARTH EMPIRE APRIL 8, 2072 Exo Type ASSUALT *Boost Jump - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Sonics - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grappling Hook - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (The Task 141 Warbird start nearing Ba Sing Se) Talon: All right we are close. Tai: This is pretty risking. CT: We need to find Celestia's crown. Agumon: Ba Sing Se is the center of the Earth Empire. Talon: No one said this would be easy. And be honest have anything of the past adventures heroes have been on been easy? CT: He has a point day. This is just another day on the job for the 141. Agumon: We're here! (The 4 look out and see The Wall City of Ba Sing Se) Tai: That is quite a sight. CT: Talon your arm feeling better? Talon: It will be find if we run into someone. CT: Good. We are landing now. (The Task 141 lands near the palace. The group leaves the Warbird) Tai: Let's get inside. (The group goes inside the palace and where they search for Celestia's crown) Agumon: Let's get Celestia's crown and get out of here. (The group search the palace together and they soon were able to find the crown) Talon: There it is! (Runs up and grabs the crown) CT: All right now let's- ???: My my. Don't you know its rude to walk into someone's home uninvited? (The groups turns to see Kuvira. With her are a company of her Earth Benders along with Locus and members of the Thug-4-Less) Tai: Kuvira. Kuvira: That crown belongs to the Earth Empire. Talon: It belongs to Celestia! Kuvira: She is dead. Locus: And I already told you Kuvira: He's trying to bring her back to life. Kuvira: Like I need you and merc buddies to tell me that. CT: We are taking this crown back with us Kuvira: No you won't. (The Earth Benders start throwing rocks at the group. CT dodges a number of rocks. Agumon shoots fire destroying incoming rocks. Talon using his Exo suit punches the rocks as they come. Locus runs up and starts getting into hand-to-hand combat with CT) Kuvira: (Earth Bends Rock over to Talon which he was lucky enough to dodge) You really think you'll be able to bring the Princess back? She is gone forever! Live with it! Talon: She's not gone! I will bring her back! (Talon using his suit busts a hole though The Palace) Talon: Come on guys! We're getting of here! CT: Right behind you! (Throws a flash grenade blinding the group) (When the light clears Kuvira and Locus sees the group down at the palace and heading for their Warbird) Kuvira: Well don't just stand there! After them! Locus: What? Your Earth Benders can't handle them? Kuvira: You're not being payed to question me! Now after them! Talon: Start the bird now! We need to get out of here! (The group keeps on running avoid laser blast from the Thugs-4-Less mercs. CT shoots at them when they board the bird. After a few moments the Warbird takes off just barely avoid being crushed by Earth Benders) Kuvira: Damn it! Locus: Well so much for the mighty Earth Empire. Kuvira: I hate you! (Back on the Warbird Talon is looking at the crown and the crystal collect from the castle) Tai: Well we got the crown. CT: Now what? Talon: We have made our first step toward our goal. But its far from done. For now let's return to base. Tai: We'll need to share what has happened with everyone else. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts